Episode 566
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 645 p.5, 8-13 and 646 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 4 }} "It's Finally Settled! The Final Decisive Battle Against Hody" is the 566th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hody recovers thanks to the Energy Steroids and manages to overwhelm Luffy and bite him again in the same spot. Luffy retorts with another Red Hawk, but Hody is still standing. Chopper reveals he now only needs one Rumble Ball for his Monster Point. Usopp, Franky, Sanji and Jinbe prepare to end things with their opponents. Luffy attacks Hody with Elephant Gun and Hody is sent crashing into the Noah and is finally defeated. He wishes for the Noah to destroy the island and all the Fish-Man who've lost their pride. Brook finishes Zeo off. Usopp finishes Daruma off. Chopper finishes Dosun off with his claws. Franky blasts Ikaros Much with his laser beam. Jinbe sends Wadatsumi flying and Sanji finishes him off. Hyouzou attempts to attack Zoro from behind only for Zoro to counter and destroy his swords again and defeat him thinking he was a frog. Luffy uses Elephant Gatling on the ship and Hody is blasted out unconscious as Luffy attempts to destroy the ship. Long Summary On the Noah, Hody takes more Energy Steroids and recovers. As Luffy comments on Hody's toughness, the bite wound Hody gave him is affecting him and Hody tells Luffy that he knows his fangs did more damage than Luffy is letting on. Hody charges at Luffy only for Luffy to use a Gear Second punch which Hody dodges at bliding speed due to consuming more pills. Hody grabs Luffy's arms and knees him back to the ship. Shirahoshi is worried and Luffy retorts with a Jet Bazooka only for Hody to take it unaffected and bite Luffy again in the same spot. Luffy uses Red Hawk to force Hody to let him go and sends Hody back with not as much damage due to the pills, prompting Fukaboshi to comment on how much of a monster Hody has become. The Ammo Knights announce Luffy is still fighting. As everyone hears this and worry about the Noah, Shyarly looks up at the sky nervously, remembering her vision. Zeo berates Brook claiming that Hody would never lose to a mere human since Hody is invincible, but Brook replies by saying he has faith in his captain and that Luffy will save everyone. Usopp is shocked that Chopper can control his transformation. Chopper explains that by eating a single Rumble Ball, he can fight in this form for three minutes. Usopp says that this form is now an asset, which causes Chopper to act embarrassed in his transformed state - an action which Usopp says is creepy. Dosun tells Chopper he will still knock him into the ocean no matter how big he gets. Daruma gets mad that Usopp would be so rude as to stop in the middle of their fight to talk to someone else. The scene changes to Franky and Ikaros Much. Ikaros reveals that he has a spear on his head that can pierce anything. He then uses Light Strike Usubon no Yari, preparing to attack. Franky tells Ikaros that he should just give up as his attacks will be useless. Elsewhere, Zoro walks away from Hyouzou, saying he cannot cut anyone who has no fighting spirit, calling him a frog. Hyouzou grins and then lunges at Zoro with eight new swords. Meanwhile, Sanji is still standing on Wadatsumi's face, and the giant fish-man tells him that if he were to roll into the plaza right now, every one of Sanji's friends would be crushed. Jinbe appears to be getting ready to attack as the scene switches over to Luffy and Hody. Luffy says that he will end this as Hody attacks with Hody Jones uses Fish-Man Jiu-Jitsu Water Heart Shark Pack. Luffy yells at Shirahoshi to get back. Hody launches large amounts of water in the shape of sharks at Luffy, but he dodges. However, a few hit Luffy and as he's sent down towards the ship, Hody starts thinking that he's won, only for Luffy to use Gear Third and Elephant Gun. Hody counters with Shark Pack and Luffy's fist goes through, finally defeating Hody. Hody's last conscious thought is for Noah to crash into the island and kill all the fish-man who've lost their pride. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling, pulverizing the bridge section of Noah while Shirahoshi starts worrying over Luffy as his wound opens up. Back in the plaza, Brook continues to fight Zeo as Zeo has drawn a circle around himself and tells Brook he will be crushed to bits if he enters it. Zeo then hears humming behind him and Brook appears, asking to be excused as he has already entered the circle and cut him. Before Zeo can do anything, Brook's cut takes effect as he unleashes a new move called Song of Scratches - Blizzard Slice. A single cut now runs from Zeo's waist to the top of his head with the afflicted area apparently having been frozen. Brook then says that cut is the first line and even blood freezes in the winds of Hell. He also says he hopes that the wind lifts up some skirts, too. The scene goes back to Usopp and Daruma. As Daruma flies at Usopp, several flowers come out of the ground and move towards him. Usopp explains that they are called Humandrakes, and they hide in the ground and attack anyone heard above them. The flowers beat Daruma to the ground, but he somehow gets thrown into the air away from them. Usopp reveals another plant, Trampoilia, a large flower that launches anything that gets near it. Usopp tells Daruma there is nowhere left for him to run and he is completely exposed. Usopp has launched a Pop Green that takes the shape of a giant wolf. Daruma says he will just bite through it. Usopp tells him that would be a bad idea since the bulb on the tip of its nose emits a very powerful shockwave that has a three meter diameter. Daruma is then hit with the shockwave known as Impact Wolf. In the Dosun and Chopper fight, Dosun swings his hammer around, getting ready to launch Chopper into the sea with Papara Hammer. Chopper then uses Carving Holf-Palme. The attack shatters Dosun's hammer and sends him flying, much to the shock of the pirates watching. Ikaros gets ready to launch his piercing attack. Franky then cups his hands one over the other in a similar pose to Coup De Vent, and launches the Franky Radical Beam. Usopp and Chopper watch it with stars in their eyes, while Nami and Robin stare at it seemingly unimpressed. Ikaros comes out of the attack completely blackened and defeated. Jinbe prepares to use a Fish-Man Karate technique by surrounding his right hand in water. He then hits Wadatsumi with Vegabond Drill. The attack enters on one side of Wadatsumi and explodes out of the other side. Wadatsumi begins rolling away, but as he cannot hold his breath any longer, the air he took in is released and he blasts himself away. Sanji is ready for this, and follows Wadatsumi into the sky. Sanji then takes a moment to prepare by thinking back to the torture he had to go through the last two years, before catching completely on fire. He then kicks Wadatsumi in the stomach with Hell Memories, a fire-attack so powerful it completely chars Wadatsumi. As Wadatsumi falls back to the ground, Sanji says that when preparing blowfish, one must take care to remove the poisonous parts. Finally, Hyouzou attacks Zoro with swords dripping with poison. As he leaps at Zoro, he tells him that he is Fish-Man Island's number one Hachitoryu user and Zoro should not forget that. Zoro slices through him using Rengoku Onigiri, saying he was sorry but he mistook Hyouzou for a "frog at the bottom of a well" - a Japanese proverb for someone ignorant of the real world. On the Noah, Luffy has sent Hody out of the ship unconscious as the guards announce Hody's defeat and Luffy attempting to destroy the Noah to save the island. With that, Hody and his officers have all been defeated. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, right after Luffy reached Noah, he simply evaded Hody's Murasame attack and finished him off with Elephant Gun. In the anime, the battle on Noah is extended with Luffy shown having more of a struggle in his fight against Hody. Hody bites Luffy again and Luffy counter attacks with another Red Hawk. *There is one scene in which Luffy actually says Shirahoshi's name correctly which he has not done in the manga. *Unlike in the manga, Wadatsumi is shown rolling in the plaza before Jinbe sends him in the air. *The anime shows Luffy finishing Hody with Elephant Gun and then Elephant Gatling instead of Elephant Gun alone. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 566